


Почему в отряде есть Чжу Бацзе?

by First_officer



Category: Journey to the West
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: Чжу Бацзе любит женщин, Шасэн снимает кино, а Сюаньцзан носит с собой разноцветные пилюли.





	Почему в отряде есть Чжу Бацзе?

В тот самый день, когда Чжу Бацзе сослали на землю и он стал нарицательным персонажем и лидером в рейтинге самых уродливых соседей, бывший небесный маршал понял, что с одним из самых важных его хобби придется завязать. Он не смог отказаться от них, будучи среди бессмертных; теперь, находясь среди смертных, отказываться тем более не хотел.Но если выпивку, после которой можно было проспать пару дней, ему продавали, то потрахаться выходило очень редко.  
В контексте слова «редко» Чжу справедливо записал – никогда. Ни одна симпатичная женщина не отвечала согласием. А уродин он не любил. Хотя, пожалуй, даже уродины на него не смотрели. Шли годы, столетия, Чжу пил и куролесил, проспал Первую мировую войну, Вторую просидел в туалете с проблемами желудка, ждал Третью, чтобы оторваться и повоевать. Но она все никак не начиналась. Люди изменились, одичали, стали совсем неразговорчивыми и все время висли в Интернете или копались в мобильном. Ему так даже удалось сходить на свидание. Девушка все время отсылала смски и не смотрела на демона рядом с собой, не замечая его уродства. Достаточно было того, что он оплатил ее новые туфли и сумочку. До секса, правда, не дошло – она все-таки оторвалась от телефона, уже будучи практически раздетой.  
Чжу Бацзе даже делал пару пластик, но уродство возвращалось. Будда ему мстил за что-то, определенно. В целом жить было скучно, и тогда, чтобы как-то скоротать себе выходные, демон решил открыть похоронное агентство. Не для того чтобы работать, а для того чтобы найти себе красивых женщин. Количество предыдущих любовников, как и причины смерти, его не волновали. В конце концов, каждый порядочный демон должен быть монстром, так что Чжу Бацзе подумал и решил, что это неплохой способ дожить до какой-нибудь более-менее приличной войны. Его сотрудники одевали, расчесывали, украшали женщин, а ночью демон позволял себе все, что хотел за прошедшие пару сотен лет. Правда, иногда его семя прорастало в покойницах, и тогда на кладбищах рассказывали истории об ужасных криках и монстрах, ползающих у раскопанных могил. Но это всегда было вчерашней сенсацией в Лос-Анджелесе, где папарацци охотнее писали о том, за что снова осудили Бритни Спирс или чего ждать в очередном сезоне «Игр престолов».  
– Слушай! По-моему, у меня маленькая грудь! – его нынешняя зомби-домохозяйка крутилась перед зеркалом. Она умерла совсем недавно и выглядела на тридцать, хотя Чжу Бацзе подозревал, что если в паспорте написано сорок – это правда. Но демон хорошо усвоил, что ни в коем случае не надо подтверждать сомнения женщины в себе. Иначе рискуешь провести весь вечер либо в качестве жилетки, либо под дверью. А он планировал нечто более теплое, ну или, во всяком случае, простое.  
– Вполне отличная!  
«Ее же никто уже не увидит, кроме меня!»  
– Ты уверен?  
– Абсолютно!  
– Но ты же демон, ты же можешь мне ее увеличить, если я захочу?  
«Ну вот зачем?»  
– Да, конечно!  
Домохозяйка улыбнулась, крутясь перед зеркалом в новых кружевных чулках и халатике. Чжу никогда не скупился на антураж и подарки, к тому же это всегда поднимало настроение женщинам.  
Онлайн-шопинг он освоил примерно так же быстро, как научился махать граблями.  
Она еще раз прошлась, покрутилась, позволяя разглядеть аппетитную попку. У демона проснулся вполне определенный интерес. Чжу заерзал в кресле и приглашающе постучал по подлокотнику рядом с собой. Кэнди села, похлопала глазками, позволила детально разглядеть ее восхитительную грудь и покачала туфелькой для полного осознания своей привлекательности. Чжу заулыбался: женщина оставалась женщиной, даже будучи не совсем живой.  
Магия позволяла вернуть всем этим зомби человеческий облик, вплоть до тона загара. Они были теплыми, красивыми, пахли как настоящие женщины, и смотрел на них всех Чжу Бацзе восхищенно, также как если бы собирал свою драгоценную коллекцию и ценил каждый экземпляр.  
У него были блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие. И они все любили его, ибо магия, создавшая их, принадлежала только ему. Это было как кондитерская, и поэтому он всех своих девочек звал одинаково – Кэнди.  
Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока к нему не пришел сам Царь Обезьян.  
– Говорят, гуляешь?  
– Гуляю, – меланхолично отозвался Чжу Бацзе, автор мифов о вампирах, оборотнях и сценария книги про то, как девушка полюбила монстра. Он пил и разглядывал фотки умерших на этой неделе знаменитостей.  
– Дело есть.  
– А потрахаться будет?  
Сунь Укун, никогда не страдающий отсутствием женского внимания, хмыкнул.  
– Подраться точно будет. В мир пришла очередная реинкарнация монаха. Надо проводить в Западный Рай. Все как обычно. Валим демонов, становимся буддами и отдыхаем до следующего поворота колеса сансары.  
Чжу Бацзе вздохнул совсем печально:  
– Надоело.  
Царь обезьян едва удержался от желания треснуть его по лбу. Какие все стали культурные. Шасэн все шестидесятые был хиппи, теперь строчил истории для сериала про сверхъестественное. Всех побочных персонажей выкинул, кроме прообраза себя и, конечно, Сунь Укуна. Последнего оставил только из страха, не иначе.  
В этом фильме два крутых парня разбрасывали демонов как лепестки роз, проводя все время в дороге. Сунь Укун ему не признавался в том, что смотрит сериал и желает больше крупных планов и значимых диалогов для своего типажа. Уговорить Шасэна идти в поход стало возможно только после обещания посетить какой-то суперкон. Все хотел Шасэн поделиться своей гордостью. Правда, сейчас он носил имя Бобби, но это было неважно.  
– Ок, чего ты хочешь?  
– Мировой славы, и чтоб все любили! – прямолинейно и совершенно по-дурацки заявил Чжу Бацзе.  
Сунь Укун закатил глаза, в основном для того, чтобы спрятать демонический блеск. Он всегда легко мог вспылить, люди, правда, потом называли это очередным ураганом и давали ему женские имена.  
«Почему бы не давать им мужское имя?» – думал Сунь Укун, разглядывая старую муху на потолке.  
– Ладно… я все-таки самый крутой и самый сильный демон. Выбирай, – он швырнул какой-то журнал под подозрительным названием «Для демонов, которые хотят быть красивыми».  
– Что это?  
– Выбери себе лицо, я сниму его с человека, и оно станет твоим, – мрачно заявил Сунь Укун.  
– Насовсем?  
– Пока мы в походе. В драке, правда, будешь собой.  
Чжу Бацзе охотно кивнул.  
– А живых можно?  
– Нет, меня Гуаньинь потом будет пороть следующие пятьсот лет на пару с буддой.  
Чжу Бацзе уважительно покосился на Сунь Укуна – все среди бессмертных знали, как досталось царю обезьян в прошлый раз.  
– Вот этого! – он ткнул пальцев в картинку.  
Сунь Укун щелкнул пальцами, и Чжу Бацзе побежал к зеркалу смотреться.  
– Ну как?  
– Двигаем. Правда, теперь опять пойдут слухи, что Элвис жив.  
– Погоди! – Чжу Бацзе с радости полез доставать свои старые грабли.  
– Это еще зачем?  
– Для антуража, вдруг меня этот монах не узнает без них?  
Царь Обезьян окинул его презрительным взглядом и пошел к выходу.  
– Где твое облако?  
– Мой «Боинг» в аэропорту.  
Чжу согласно покивал. Напоследок он оглянулся на женщину в гробу и сказал ей:  
– Дорогая, я обязательно вернусь.  
«Пиздец» подумал Сунь Укун, понимая что ничего уже не будет прежним, и посмотрел в переменчивое синее небо.  
В самолете их ждали Шасэн и новый Сюаньцзан.  
– Значит, так, – Сунь Укун кивнул демонам, делая знак его не перебивать. Говорить предстояло с совершенно не подготовленным монахом, который не помнил ни одной сутры Будды. Это, видимо, тоже была шутка богини.  
Он объяснял абстрактно и вдумчиво, но, не видя понимания, прибег к старому как мартышка трюку.  
– Вот, гляди, эта синяя пилюля, а это красная…  
Сюаньцзан, как и предполагалось, моментально все понял и захотел постичь все истины.  
– У него красивое лицо, – прошептал Чжу Бацзе Сунь Укуну.  
– Еще бы, его же зовут Киану Ривз. Говорят, у Гуаньинь есть вся коллекция его фильмов. Так что теперь мы должны его привезти.  
– А ты уверен, что это тот самый монах?  
– Если не тот, не взлетим, – уверенно ответил Сунь Укун.  
Но «Боинг» уверенно набрал высоту и понес монаха и учеников в Западный Рай.  
– Лицо у вас какое-то знакомое, – сказал новый монах Чжу Бацзе. – Чем вы занимались до поездки?  
Демон вспомнил женщину в гробу, ее бледную кожу, задранную юбку и кружевные чулки.  
– Визажистом был. Может, и вас… подкрасить?  
Сунь Укун погрозил ему кулаком из-за спины молодого монаха.  
– Впрочем, я сейчас устал, но в дороге обязательно что-нибудь для вас сделаю…


End file.
